


Coming Home.

by tbhkristin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Loveisequal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhkristin/pseuds/tbhkristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby look what you've done to me."</p>
<p>"I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.//  
> Hey guys so this is my first story ever(literally) And i really hope you all like it! Keep in mind im a beginner and still have alot to learn! Please enjoy. This is a story about ziam bc damnnnnnn (I ship it hard omg) I also ship larry.

The alarm clock blared out the annoying 'ring ring' continuously. Zayn, still in his deep slumber, reached out to shut the alarm up.

"Time to get up" he groaned out while running her fingers through his dark hair.

Stumbling out of bed, he passed the long mirror and winced. His hair looked like a rats nest.

He then put his phone on the ihome dock and undressed to get in the lukewarm shower. The shower woke him up enough for the day.

He lathered his favorite vanilla shampoo into his hair and let the water stream through his locks of hair.

'I need to get a haircut,' he mentally noted while rinsing out the shampoo and then lathering on conditioner.

Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus came on, and he smiled widely. It reminded him of when he and his bandmates sang it.

The soft stream of water cascaded down his torso and he began to turn it off.

Wrapping the towel tightly around his bottom half, he tip toed to his room. Grabbing a plain black V-neck and some skinny jeans, he walked over to his bed and laid them on it.

Searching around his semi-messy room, he spotted the red and black plaid flannel. He quickly grabbed it and threw on his clothes.

The sun was barely peeking through the darkness as he trotted out his apartment door. He spotted his matte black Camaro next to a sedan.

He unlocked his Camaro and jumped in. As soon as the car was turned on, he turned on the air conditioning and stereo.

The latest pop song blasted throughout the car. He winced and turned it down. His car pulled out of the garage lot and into the streets. There was already pedestrians walking the sidewalks to get to work.

It's was 5:45 in the morning and he was almost there. The streets were mainly clear considering it was too early to even be up.

Traffic had started to slow down right when he had arrived at the Marks' café. He sighed after getting out of his car.  
The boys wanted to meet up and have coffee since they haven’t seen each other for a few years. One Direction fell apart after all the dreadful hate the fans and strangers would send them. Apparently, they get photographed with one person and the whole world goes into panic. It’s ridiculous honestly. Eventually, a new big artist came up and took their spotlight. They didn’t mind though, it was their time to go back home and settle down. 

Zayn walked into the café and immediately saw Niall’s dyed blonde hair. A giant smile was on his face as soon as he heard that loud laugh. He went up to the counter and ordered a coffee and then strolled over to the boys table. They spotted him and stood up to give him a big hug. He was the last one to get there, still bad at timing. 

“Hey lads, how have ya been?” Niall was the first to speak out loud. Harry responded and Louis soon joined in.  
Zayn’s eyes drifted towards Liam to find that he was already staring at him with a faint smile. 

“Hello Z” Liam’s husky voice drifted through the air as Zayn teared up a bit. 

“Hey,” Zayn replied meekly then cleared his throat.  
They gazed into each other’s eyes and a few tears ran down their cheeks as they hugged each other. 

“I missed you.” They both whispered into each other’s ears.   
They were finally back.


End file.
